Gypsy Brawler
by KittyWithAKeyboard
Summary: Ratchet never gets a break. There's always something in his way whenever he tries to take at the least a thirty minute nap. Something like crashing into your home planet and bumping into someone who, like everyone else Ratchet bumps into, needs help with some obscure journey. Join the young lombax as he helps another lombax get back home. Wait...Another lombax? BEWARE OF OC


A warm breeze brushed through Ratchets fur as he stared at the mess he had caused, it was an accident, really, crash-landing and busting Aphelion. He honestly felt bad; he believed the ship had some feelings.

He recalled the moment, they were flying through space, he just came from visiting Talwyn, and he insisted she move in with him in Megalopolis but she refused constantly. She really hoped her father would come back, huh? She didn't give him the reason but he knew. And it twisted his heart to see her full of hope like that, her father was obviously dead. At least she had a father, he would think, Alister was the closest thing Ratchet had to a dad and it wasn't much. But the lombax would visit her whenever he could, to see if she was all right. She had to say yes sometime, right? Ratchets mind was filled to the brim with headache causing thoughts. He put the coordinates for Megalopolis and decided to take a nap, thinking Aphelion would have no problem.

Later, a loud crash woke him, his eyes shot open and he looked around, there wasn't much to look at, they were spinning. He didn't have much time to scream, just frantically try to take hold of the controls as Clank slipped out of his seat and flew everywhere around the ship. Ratchet got hold of the controls and yanked the handle. "Hold on, buddy, we're in for a bumpy ride!" Now, he started screaming as the ship became harder and harder to control and they bolted towards a planet, fast.

"Sorry, girl." He apologized, snapping back to reality. The ship didn't respond. She was most likely mad at him. The lombax sighed and scratched the back of his ears, he didn't have the supplies to work on her, and getting her fixed would cost more bolts than he had. With all these thoughts running through his head he almost forgot about Clank. His ears twitched, listening for any sounds. "Yo, Clank, where'd ya go?" Ratchet called out for his best friend and got no reply. "Clank? Buddy?" Ratchet rolled his eyes, Clank would come out soon, but it would have been appreciate if the young robot told his best friend where he was going. He gave Aphelion another stare down, observing all the bruises and dents. Yeah, a whole lot of bolts neither Ratchet nor Clank could afford, especially not Clank. What planet were they on, anyways? It was very obviously warm. The young lombax took a look around, he's been all around Polaris, he should know what planet he was on. This place was…familiar, very familiar. He wasn't even IN the Polaris galaxy! He was in the Solana galaxy; he groaned and cursed himself, angrily kicking his wrecked ship. "You piece of junk why didn't you tell me we were going into a whole DIFFERENT galaxy! Y'know I wanted to go to Megalopolis but I guess those plans are off!" He snarled and stomped around; trying to calm himself he let out a loud sigh and pulled on his fuzzy ears. He looked around the dry plain and it hit him, he was back home; in Veldin. It's been years since he's been here, enough years for nostalgia to tug at his chest. He trailed his eyes up and down one of the buildings and slowly began to walk towards the tall construction. He noticed Clank observing the tall structure as well, Ratchet caught up with his friend. Clank spoke up first.

"It seems we are back in Velden." He said

"It sure looks like it, pal." He didn't think of any smart remarks, he looked around for the garage he used to live in, he really doubted he coincidentally landed directly where he used to live but it didn't hurt to try. His old garage wasn't anywhere in sight. Ratchet lifted a hand to scratch his face, it wasn't 'til then he noticed a patch of his fur was wet and sticky, he retracted his hand to see a red blotch on his glove. It was only until now he could feel the sting from the wound, damn; he thought he got out unfazed. He looked down at the little robot who was caught looking up at him.

"Ratchet, you are hurt." He spoke calmly, Ratchet just shrugged it off.

"Eh, it's nothing, dude, I've dealt with worse." He flashed a reassuring smile.

"But we should at least patch it up before it is infected." Clank nodded at his suggestion, clearly he was correct, and the lombax only rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we'll have it your way." Ratchet strode over to his wrecked ship, rummaging through her for a first aid kit. He looked childish with his legs hanging and his tail swishing about as he looked for the kit. His fingers brushed across a handle as he blindly poked around, he took hold of it and yanked it out; falling to his feet along the way. He clicked open the box and placed a bandage loosely on the cut. He placed the first aid kit on the ground and skipped over to Clank, pointing at his badly positioned bandage. "See, got it all fixed up." He said with a grin.

"Ratchet I don't believe that is the proper way to tend to a wound," The little robot tilted his head, of course he knew little about flesh wounds. But he was sure that Ratchet was wrong about it.

The young lombax brushed it off. "C'mon buddy you're too picky, I'm fine." With a flick of his ears he took a look around, he could have sworn he heard something. He shrugged and turned back to his friend. "Why don't we, and by that I mean me, find something to eat?" He smiled and awaited a reply, the small robot nodded. He didn't need any nutrition organic life forms required. The two passed Aphelion and Ratchet strode over to give her a goodbye. "We'll get you fixed, soon, girl, just don't go anywhere." He huffed. "Not like you can, anyways." With a shake of his head he was off, going over to Clanks side. They looked around, tall buildings in the distance, must be a city. It was a good sign for the fuzzy alien; it meant he could finally get something to eat.

After a long trek over the desert (It was probably like a forty-five minute walk, those lazy bastards). They ended up in the city, it wasn't bundling with life and children weren't running about. Only a few robots passed them every now and then with their groceries. A few organic life forms were about; with a small glance Ratchet swore he saw The Smuggler. Oh no, oh hell no, not that guy. Ratchet pretended he didn't see anything and acted unaffected. His tail swished about and his ears flicked, his appearance brought him a lot of attention, which he was used to by now. He found a nearby restaurant, if you could call it that. It was open from the front and had a row of seats. Ratchet picked up Clank and placed him on a chair, hopping on a chair himself. He patiently waited for service. From the corner of his eye he noticed someone who was getting almost an equal amount of attention as he was. A waiter appeared, Ratchet just asked for some water and a donut. The waiter gave him a weird look, _water_ and a donut? Wouldn't milk be better? Oh well. He took off to heat up the donut. The young lad glanced at the strange person. She was rather cloak and dagger. She wore a hooded cloak and it covered her face, even her arms had gloves on them, they went up to her shoulders. He tried to study her more, to see what she was. She wasn't an ordinary robot or some organic life form that usually roamed the streets. She wouldn't be getting this much attention if she was. He trailed his eyes down, most of her body was covered by the cloak, but for shoes she wore black, long knee-high heels. Not too much of heels, just a little. After a long moment the waiter then presented him with what he ordered.

"Thanks," he said and the waiter nodded.

Clank decided to break the awkward. "Ratchet, what are you staring at?"

"What? Nothing, air, I'm looking at the scenery," He told his friend, nodding like it was a good excuse. It wasn't. It was kind of stupid. The young lombax would find out who this odd stranger was. Hopefully she wasn't here to cause trouble.


End file.
